calido
by solgamer999
Summary: slash Bruce/Tony. Cuando Bruce trata de sacar a Tony después de una temporada en el taller, Tony se encuentra hambriento de lo que Bruce tiene en su interior Y Bruce descubre muchas cosas mejor de lo que debería.


Capitulo 1

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo."

Hubo un momento de silencio Y Bruce finalmente tuvo que decirlo por tercera vez, en un grito.

Tony se dio la vuelta, mirando a Bruce con los ojos salvajes y confusos, enormes en su rostro pálido.

"...¿qué?"

"8 días consecutivos en el taller", dijo Bruce, inclinado sobre la mesa para que pudiera ver lo que Tony estaba trabajando. Algo sobre la armadura? ,de forma natural? algún tipo de sistema de focalización, tal vez? No era el área de Bruce, pero que se veía como si trabajara en eso

"Usted es una hoja en blanco. Cuando fue la última vez que comió algo?"

"7 días ," dijo Jarvis, antes de que Tony podría reunir una mentira convincente. "Maestro Stark ha tenido algunos aperitivos menores, pero no había comida sustancial desde ese momento."

Tony de alguna manera para miro al aire,ya que JARVIS no tiene una Cara ,y luego mirar a Bruce transfiriendo su ira

"¿Se le envíe Pepper?" Tony dijo, mirando a otro lado. Su voz era casi un gruñido.

"No, he echado de menos al café de la mañana. Una vez que podría ser casualidad, dos veces es casualidad, y nuestras vidas son demasiado extraño que esperar algún tipo de conspiración." Bruce levantó una ceja como Tony dignó a mirarlo de lado.

"Sí, está bien, el punto en contra." , Tony se apartó de la mesa y se levantó. O trato de hacerlo ya que Casi se desplomó en el suelo,si no fuera por Bruce que apenas había logrando atraparlo

Tony se pegó a él

"Dr. Banner, creo que sería conveniente para usted Q saliera ahora", dijo JARVIS repente.

"JARVIS, Tony necesita ser ayudando."

"No", dijo Tony, todavía con la cabeza hacia abajo. "Debería ir." Su voz era baja, y cansada de alguien que había tenido poco descanso.

"Su AI me dejó entrar, por lo que tal si no finjas que eres perfectamente bien por una vez?" Bruce dijo, apretando su agarre mientras se ponía a Tony. Uno de sus brazos estaba rodeando el pecho de Tony, y Bruce podía sentir el leve sensación de la respiración de Tony contra él, agitando el pelo de sus brazos. Aparte del reactor del arco, a Tony sentía fresco contra él, su piel pálida como el mármol.

"Hueles fantástico," Tony susurro, tan silencioso que Bruce casi no lo oye.

" colonia natural, es decir Vamos", dijo Bruce, y se las arregló para dirigir a los dos en un sofá y colapsar en contra de levantarse para luego ir a buscar algo para que Tony comiera y bebiera algo, pero una picadura en su brazo le hizo despejar esa idea por unos segundos.

Bruce se apartó del dolor de forma automática,el dolor no habia sido suficiente para que el otro tipo se registre, pero casi se había sentido como..

Bruce se quedó mirando las diminutas heridas en su brazo y miró a Tony en la incredulidad. Tenía sangre manchando sus labios.

Tony le había mordido

"Dr. Banner, que debe salir ahora," JARVIS repite con más urgencia en su tono, Q Bruce pensó Q era imposible siendo una AI.

Tony asintió con la cabeza en silencio, con los ojos tan grandes y su piel tan pálida, Q la sangre era brillante en contraste a esta. Su lengua salió a lamer la sangre de sus labios y Bruce podía ver las puntas de los colmillos afilados que descienden desde la boca de Tony. Al igual que los colmillos de serpientes, no eran colmillos humanos, .

'Humano con colmillos' , su cerebro registra automáticamente. Tony con colmillos. Tony, que se había pasado tres meses en una cueva. Tony, que debería haber muerto a causa de las heridas de metralla. Tal vez él ya estaba muerto. Tal vez había construido el reactor de arco por razones distintas .Talvez era Porque a lo mejor era que tenía que parecer con vida, cálido, y todavía había sido atrapado en la cueva y necesita una fuente que lo mantenga en control, y vaya si la muerte se va a detener a Tony Stark.

"Tony?" Preguntó Bruce, que cubre las pequeñas heridas (ya habían parado de sangrar) con la otra mano.

El miedo no era una opción, no con Tony, no con el tipo que él y Hulk confiaba plenamente. Y Tony sabía , con una mirada en los ojos de Bruce, que conocía.

"Tengo una oferta, acaba de ser distraído por ... ya sabes, los objetos brillantes. Simuladas, tráeme una copa fuera de la acción privada," dijo Tony con bromas muy controlado.

Maniquí se moviot y ojos de Tony aterrizó en el brazo de Bruce de nuevo, aparentemente atraídos irresistiblemente. "Eres tan caliente ..."

"¿Por qué ...?", Preguntó Bruce, cambiando un poco la mano, no muy seguro de si iba a sumergirse en la parte más profunda de inmediato.

"Cálido, como he dicho. Estás muy, muy caliente , "dijo Tony, sonando hambre. Hueco. Luego sacudió la cabeza y armó una sonrisa de alguna parte, todo el rostro cambio nuevamente a Tony ,Bruce sabía.

"Escúchame quiero conseguir un poco de calor en mi que no sea generado por esto "señala el reactor" y aunque su sangre es apetecible no puedo hacerlo", dijo "y creo que puse una alarma para que esto no pase"

"Usted lo hizo, señor", dijo Jarvis, logrando sonar molesto. "Varias veces "

"Una mejor alarma," modificado, Tony. Maniquí avanzaba lentamente hacia atrás con una bolsa fresca de sangre, y Tony lo agarró con las manos que se limitó a mover un poco.

"Sangre en una copa de cristal suena elegante , pero es una dificultad de limpiar, por lo que estoy por lo general ser totalmente grosero y bebe directamente del envase. "Se movió ligeramente la bolsa y miro a bruce

"Pero eso es demasiado fría," Bruce dejó escapar.

Había visto esa expresión en las caras de la gente antes, la resignación de tomar lo que podían conseguir, porque no había manera de que alguna vez se van a conseguir lo que realmente necesitan. Bruce recordaba tener hambre, tener frío, sin nadie que depender excepto a sí mismo.

Tony comenzó y luego obtuvo su sonrisa de vuelta. "Sí, pero un poco de tiempo en el microondas soluciona ese problema. En serio, voy a ser bueno. te pue-."

Armándose de valor, Bruce tomó su mano y la puso en frente de la boca de tony y se quedó mirando los pequeños rastros de sangre seca. Una vez más, Bruce podía ver la forma en que el cuerpo de Tony, anhelo el calor dentro de él.

Se sintió un momento de parentesco repugnante, saber que Tony tenía un monstruo dentro de él también.

"Usted quiere hacer esto?", Preguntó a Tony, la bolsa de sangre colgando de sus dedos.

Bruce miró directamente a él y negó con la cabeza. "Realmente no."

Tony se sacudió a sí mismo de nuevo en posición vertical y su mirada pareció levemente asesina. "Ok, vampiro 101, no puto agitar una herida sangrante justo debajo de la boca después de no haber comido en 8 días y luego me dicen que no,Tengo esto bajo control, pero es serio puta fuera de moda, Banner, "Tony casi gruñó. Bruce podía ver el tamaño de sus colmillos como Tony frunció los labios

Bruce mantuvo su brazo constante independientemente mientras respondía. "Me acabo de enterar hace cinco minutos que mi mejor amigo es un vampiro."

Tony pierde un poco de su mirada asesina. "Está bien-."

"Y mi sangre ha sido extraído de mí durante algunos años", agregó Bruce cortante, y Tony se volvio a suavizar un poco.

"De acuerdo. Ok. "Tony fue a apretar el agarre de la bolsa de sangre cuando Bruce flexiona ligeramente el brazo, rompiendo las heridas abiertas. La bolsa cayó de repente al suelo

"Yo sé lo que se siente al ser frío y hambre," dijo Bruce y levantó los brazos ligeramente. Tragó saliva cuando sintió frío aliento de Tony contra su piel. "Y usted no debería sentirlo, no si puedo ayudar."

"Estás dispuesto a hacer esto ?", Dijo ácidamente, Tony, pasándose la lengua por los colmillos. Su agarre se apretó posesivamente sobre el brazo de Bruce. "Porque yo ya estoy ."

"Si", Bruce dijo simplemente.

Ambos sabían que no había vuelta atrás en este punto, "La radiación no le dará problemas?"

"Puedo comer radiación para el desayuno," dijo Tony con confianza. Sus ojos se movieron hasta Bruce mientras bajaba su boca para el brazo de Bruce. "Y yo voy hacerlo ahora"

colmillos de Tony penetraron con un escozor fuerte, pero el dolor se desvaneció casi inmediatamente.

la boca de Tony cerrada contra la herida, los labios fríos contra su temperatura comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los nervios de Bruce.

La sensación se extendió por su sangre, como una caricia desde dentro de su propia piel. Exasperantemente luz, delicado, Bruce podría sentir su cuerpo arqueándose en el tacto invisible incluso como Tony añadió la contrapartida de lametones suaves contra su brazo.

Bruce se estremeció cuando sintío tener una erección, e involuntariamente puño de su mano libre en el pelo de Tony.

, Tony se apartó inmediatamente y miró hacia arriba, lamiendo la sangre de Bruce de sus labios. Sus manos, cálido ahora en lugar de fresco, todavía se sujetan posesivamente alrededor del brazo de Bruce.

"Ok?", Preguntó a Tony. Y puede haber habido una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, porque el ritmo cardíaco de Bruce iba y sabía que estaba enrojecida rojo, y Tony se ha presionado demasiado estrechamente contra él para que se pierda la erección tentativa en sus pantalones.

"No se detenga," Bruce susurró, temblando de nuevo.

Tony mordió de nuevo, sin dolor esta vez, y la mano de Bruce flexionado casi involuntariamente como la sensación aumentó caricias. Se enroscó alrededor de sus extremidades, sus entrañas, incluso su pene, tocándolo por todas partes en pequeñas olas implacables de la sensación.

Tony frotó un pulgar a lo largo del hueco del codo, golpeando contra las venas en el tiempo con el corazón de Bruce.

"Se siente bien, Tony." Que se derramó de Bruce sin pensamiento consciente, y Tony hizo un ruido leve gemido en su garganta que envió una sacudida de placer desde donde estaban conectados. Bruce se quedó sin aliento y el pulgar de Tony tamborileó sin descanso y de repente, Tony se apartó, se lame los labios limpio, incluso cuando sus colmillos fueron retraídos.

Bruce se concentra en la respiración durante un largo rato, y se dio cuenta de Tony se había alejado antes de que habían llegado al umbral de peligro de edad de ciento cuarenta latidos por minuto.

" 'se siente bien ¿verdad?", Preguntó a Tony, luciendo un color de aspecto saludable, una vez más, y sus ojos ya no estaban tan perdidos.

Bruce asintió con la cabeza después de un minuto; Hulk sólo se había movido allí al final, pero apenas lo suficiente para llamar la atención incluso de Bruce. Y Bruce había estado tan concentrado en lo que Tony había estado haciendo a él que apenas se había fijado en el primer lugar.

"Eso fue ..." Bruce se apagó y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, no es capaz de explicar

"Excelente," dijo Tony, soltando el brazo de Bruce mala gana. se inclinó hacia Bruce, boca tocando brevemente el cuello de Bruce, causando otra ola de cuerpo completo escalofrío-espasmo.

Tony se echo hacia atrás ligeramente, pero se mantuvo cerca, por lo que ahora, tan cálido contra Bruce.

"Usted es caliente," dijo Bruce estúpidamente.

"Lo notaste. Sí, tengo este amigo impresionante que me dejó tomar algo de calor de su cuerpo ", dijo Tony. El círculo del reactor de arco era un punto brillante de calor contra el cuerpo de Bruce.

"Suena como un buen tipo", dijo Bruce, finalmente, dejando un brazo alrededor de Tony. Peligroso, Tony, también sin miedo en torno a Hulk, con un hambre secreta dentro de él, todo bajo control.

Esa fue una historia de Bruce estaba muy familiarizado con. ojos de Tony estaban calientes también, ahora, divertida y aliviados.

"Sí que es", dijo Tony, lanzando su propio brazo alrededor de Bruce y dándole una mirada de soslayo. "Él es genial."

Bruce dejó que su propia sonrisa, finalmente, mostrar, haciendo eco de uno con dientes de Tony mientras se relajaba. ojos de Tony se dejaron caer al regazo de Bruce y se arrastraron de nuevo otra vez con languidez, por lo que Bruce omitir una respiración o dos mientras su cuerpo palpitaba de placer recordado.

"Se siente increíble", dijo Bruce, el calor le subía a la cara.

"Lo mismo digo," dijo Tony, deslizando más cerca, Eeling alrededor hasta que estaba prácticamente en la vuelta de Bruce. "Eres como," se inclinó, rozando sus labios contra el cuello de Bruce de nuevo para hacer temblar, "fuego potable, o la luz solar. Y confía en mí, que no suelo hacer esto ".

"Puede," Bruce oído decir a sí mismo, haciendo girar sus caderas un poco para presionar contra la dureza propia de Tony, saboreando el calor entre ellos. "Usted puede hacerlo de nuevo."

La respuesta de Tony era un beso, cálido y prometedor y lleno de dientes.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
